


don't leave me like this (i thought i had you figured out)

by inksplattersandcoffeestains



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Kissing, Because Liam is just so lovely, Bottom Liam, Boys Kissing, Bubbly Niall, But track ??, Confused Liam, First Kiss, Gamer!Niall, Harry just wants Liam happy, I'll edit the tags later oops ~!, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Liam likes Niall, Liam likes Zayn too, Louis is like an oracle in Liam's eyes, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, New Kid Zayn, Niall is okay with sharing, OT5 Friendship, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Pining Liam, Polygamy, Roommate Niall, Sexual Confusion, Shy Zayn, So much kissing aha, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Zayn, Trackstar!Liam, Versatile Niall, Zayn is too, artist!zayn, football!Louis, photographer!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksplattersandcoffeestains/pseuds/inksplattersandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is more important to Liam that running track. It was his way of making a claim in school, his way of saying that he's a different person; <em>stronger</em>. He wasn't the same boy who let himself get run over, instead <em>he was doing</em> the running. His persona from junior year changed dramatically into his senior, and shows <em>extraordinarily</em> so after spring break when he meets some new faces. Two in particular, that he can't quite forget. Thing is, it's always been track. It's been his gateway; his <em>passion</em>. But when a new roommate via exchange program, along side another new kid that Liam meets by association enter his life, he finds himself stuck in the middle of something he'd <em>never imagined</em>.<br/>
(or liam's sure of himself during his senior year of high school and has life sorted out. louis' the footie captain who becomes buddies with liam through joint workouts. harry's the photographer who deems louis the perfect muse. niall's the exchange student roommate from ireland. zayn's the new kid from bradford who's never seen without a sketchpad and graphite utensils . . . and liam has never been good at choosing between black and white . . . let alone <em>blue</em> and <em>hazel</em>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't leave me like this (i thought i had you figured out)

**Author's Note:**

> I _know_ I have a bad habit of posting summaries and not writing anything to it, but this idea came to me so so _so_ suddenly and I just cranked out this synopsis completely unaware if anyone would want to read it. With that said, I've posted only this brief idea of what the fic would entail, along side tags that would ensue, in hope that I get the feel that people would read and enjoy. Maybe you guys could let me know [those who've click this] that you'd be interested, and I'd do my best to finish up the fic, edit it, and have it up by the weekend.
> 
> Credit for the title of this [possible] fic goes to " _Haunted_ " by Taylor Swift, because the song represents such intense  _indecisiveness_ and that's the Liam I've fabricated in a nutshell. Truthfully, the things I have planned for this fic make me awfully _giddy_ , because AO3 is a place where I feel terribly _incompetent_ with my writing and overall _insecure_ , but I'm so _pumped_ about this one that I'm out of my wits.
> 
> I seriously, hope people like the idea that I've come up with, because I'd love have this up.

**[ Hopefully] coming soon,**

**reagan penelope.**


End file.
